Never Grow Up
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: AU. One shot, "To perform a great performance with my chosen partner." She Kori blushed. "And who's your chosen partner squirt?" Dick asked her. "Nightwing." She whispered. Two young acrobats having an unspeakable fate, losing their loved ones out of petty protection money, follow their journey from that night to how they find comfort in each others arms.


It was the story, a moment in history that was forever imbedded in the performers of Haly's circus, the news media interviewed people about their conditions, their mental health after the accident but no one understood the pain, metal scaring, the horror that they were bestowed with.

A rope snapped, screams heard, people fleeing, eyes widening in horror the day one of the most famous circus acts in the world came to an end the day Mary and John Grayson lost their life's because of an act of greed. Protection money as he called it taking the life's of such talents for something as worthless and common as pieces of green paper that were printed daily.

The twilight was like any other in any giving night of Gotham. The gleeful Sun slowly dismissing itself to greet another day over the other side of the beautiful calm Earth, the Moon making itself distinguished over the big bright yellow tent top. Birds wistfully chirping away, people talking, children laughing happily waiting impatiently for the curtain to open, parents talking amongst themselves about daily school and town gossip.

As the Sun slowly left Gotham city to leave for another night the gleeful contemporary bright colours of orange and pink flew their light through the monstrous size buildings, small paths and alleyways seen.

The shadow of young teenaged boy ran through the city laughing a heartfelt, care free laugh for the world to hear he jumped from one tree to another writhing his body to preform amazing aerobatic manoeuvres that people trained for years to prefect one turn, another twist. The people in the green, colourful luscious Gotham park 'wowed' at this young teenager did these manoeuvres as they looked like they came to him as natural as walking.

Within minutes he made his way to the big top looking at the people around he stood above them happily, it was a full house tonight to bad he wasn't preforming tonight. He took a seat in a beautiful tree in full bloom it was Spring the draft was warm, the air had a small lingering Winterly tingle to it.

This young ebony unruly, spiked haired, blue eyed teenager was the only son of the famous family act 'The Flying Grayson's', people would come from miles around to see their breath-taking show the only trapeze performance in the world that would work their magic without a net. He sat there in the tree content one leg to his chest, hands wrapped around it as the other leg swung back and forth waiting for the Moon to make its appearance.

After a while he got up hands out wide he jumped from the tree, kicking his legs in a circular manner hands now to the ground he landed on them pushing his way to his feet, the audience was looking on in complete 'aw' at the young teenager once he got up he gave them a lop-sided grin giving them a sign he was okay, they erupted in cheers, whistles, claps begging for more he politely walked off waving to them.

Life for Richard or Dick Grayson was great, a carefree circus performer how much better can it get?

Dick with hands in his jean pockets walked coolly around his grin still present, his ego boosted to an unimaginable size he had just gotten back from the local jewelry store with a gift for his Mother today was a special day for them both it was her birthday and tonight after observing he would start preforming more difficult manoeuvres without that damn net under him he would start following in his proud parents legacy.

He loved this place his home, he walked himself to his parents trailer walking pass other members of the circus practicing. Clowns laughing at each other, two men juggling bats with fire, females applying their make-up. Thoughts ran through his mind at how amazing it was not everyone could see the breath-taking sites he saw here every day behind the scenes of this circus.

He scanned through each member not giving each a second glance waving and smiling his famous grins telling them to break a leg or giving them a greeting expect one caught his eye a tiny crimson headed, emerald eyed female Kori Anders-the weirdest girl in this circus her and her body-building Uncle came to the circus three years ago as opposed to Dick who had been here his whole life after an accident. Kori broke her arm and a minor concussion at the local park her family were speeding towards precious family member, once on their way her parents and siblings were murdered by a drunken truck driver they both needed an escape. She was a young tightrope acrobat in the making she would often preform with her uncle as a tool of amusement she would balance in the air as he would throw her as she stuck poses a happy, giggly teenaged girl.

She was extremely smitten with Dick for reasons unknown maybe she just wanted to leech off of his success.

Dick watched her for a moment as she flipped ever so gently on a practice tight rope it was less the a meter of the ground her uncle was overbearing, protective. She would always be just outside of their caravan, her one was a sight always lit up like the fourth of July she loved the sun, the brightness, warmth it gave to this Earth. Kori wore a tight bright green leotard-Dick's favorite colour he smirked at the young girl, her hair was in a loose braid her face was bright, smiling, her pearly whites were seen he saw that as a welcome to come over so he did.

Coolly walking over to her right foot in front of his left by the way he was walking people would of thought he was a rock star. He monitored her movements a little shaky, leaning a bit to far to the right but otherwise she was okay. He stood to her left watching her for a minute he made a noise clearing his throat.

Kori her breathing hard, gasping from the hard work out she looked up flustered it was Dick "greetings Richie." She giggled in her innocent, cheeky angelic voice.

"It's Dick squirt." He smiled as she frowned annoyed.

"I am only a few inches under your height, your such an earful you flat tire." She giggled. Kori never was a normal girl she loved confusing people, this year she started talking in 1920's slang last year she talked a mix of Klingon and English by the time he finally understood her she changed again.

"I'm not dull; by the way watch your flips you lean to far to the right." Dick sat as Kori lifted herself with her arms lifting her legs stretching.

"Did you hear the big cheese Bruce Wayne is bringin' a blind date to the circus tonight. They saying He's just bringin' her in cause its bull season." She stated happily.

Dick cocked a brow "you really need to learn English squirt."

"Maybe if you place your kissers on mine we could transfer languages and have such a hotsy totsy time." Kori winked getting up and cracking her back. "Tomorrow you wanna go to a joint that sells java together?" She smiled again.

"Squirt how many times do I have to tell you if we went out on a date Galfore would kill me. Remember when I asked you out last year for ice-cream I swear he was gonna kill me!" Dick said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Then put a handcuff on me lover boy." Kori giggled. Kori was just getting interested in the opposite sex, her teenaged hormones were just starting up and poor Dick was caught in the middle of it.

"Why in the hell would I put handcuffs on you?" Dick pulled his hair in frustration at the strange girl. He stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Galfore, his eyes tore through him "hiya Mr. Anders nice night isn't it?"

Dick wasn't one to listen to authority but Galfore seemed like a one man army, really he was in the army when Tamaran. A small island off of the south coast was under attack his lost sight in one of his emerald eyes presented a scar of his heroic bravery, his long hair braided unlike Kori's beautiful silky hair his was dull, messy, ragged, teeth missing this man was feared for his looks but his heart was another story.

"It is Richard." He laughed, Kori smiled at her uncle he leaned down to the boy whispering in to his ear "handcuffs mean engagement ring." He chuckled softly; Dick froze in place as Kori took a seat on the rope crossing her legs in a flirty manner while winking.

"Uncle Galfore is much a jalopy; he won't let me date until I'm middle aisle with a keen, live wire kind of guy." Kori smiled.

Dick looked at her as she put on another flirty smile "translation please?" He said looking at Galfore with a confused expression.

Galfore grabbed the boy's shoulder "trust me at your tender age you don't want to know." Dick gulped.

"Uncle Galfore can't you be a push over for one night while Richie boy and I owl around Gotham there is a nifty java joint down the road from here? He's such a real Mc'coy." She smiled at him one of her sweet charming, innocent smiles. She was thirteen turning fourteen in a few months she saw no problem with it Dick was only a year and a half other than her.

Galfore sighed in defeat, his little Bumgorf was growing up "Richard my boy do you want to take my little Bumgorf out for coffee after tomorrow night's show." He said offering up his only joy in life.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." Galfore said cocking a brow at the teen.

"U-uh sure." He said smiling. "So tomorrow right after the night show?"

"Now you're on the trolley." Kori smiled getting up, she looked around to see it was night. "Come on Uncle Galfore we're gonna have to a wiggle on we're up first."

"Come Korina." Galfore grumbled getting in to the caravan.

"Be right with you swell man." Kori yelled giggling at her uncle.

"Your real names Korina? After three years of knowing each other how the hell wouldn't I know that." Dick asked looking at her.

She innocently nodded at him "we all have our little secrets Richie boy. Even after three years I still don't know you middle name knowing that would be the bees knees." She said Placing a peck on to his cheek "tomorrow I'll be placing one on your kisser." Kori smiled.

"Kisser?" He asked cocking a brow.

Kori giggled at him "you slay me." She said punching his arm slightly, poking her tongue out.

"Can you tell me Kori?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Of course Dick it means-" She stopped looking around at her trailer her Uncle not in sight she quickly placed a small peck on his lips "that's your kisser." She smiled a little flustered.

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled.

"And maybe tomorrow at the java joint we could go more neck." She giggled winking before running off.

"What does 'neck' mean?" Dick yelled after her.

She stopped taking a stance "make out without all of the disgusting tonguing silly."

"No tongue?" Dick shouted back a little disappointed.

She giggled running back over to him, lifting herself up on her toes she took in a deep breath before leaning in for a kiss, he did the same to his shock she licked her way up his mouth, through his nose then finally stopping at his forehead. He recoiled wiping his face chuckling "there's your tongue if you're lucky next time I might do it in your kissers Dick!"

Dick gulped nodding; she flirty giggled taking a step towards her caravan when he took her by the wrist stopping her. Kori turned around with her flirty little eyebrow up "can I do something for you Dickie Boy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck obviously a little flustered "since your acts up first and mine is last you wanna hang out in between get some free cotton candy or something?"

"My, my aren't we a cheap date?" Kori giggled.

Dick shrugged waiting for an answer "I'm only fifteen year old circus performer I don't have a lot of money."

"Well ab-so-lute-ly." She said in return "it sounds like the cat's meow, cash or cheque?" She asked.

"I don't have any mon-" He started in a whiny voice.

He was interrupted by Kori's giggle she lifted herself up on her toes and whispered in his ear "it's a question silly do you want to kiss now or later?"

"You just talked normal." He whispered back.

"And don't tell anyone cause I would just deny it." She giggled.

He chuckled "wouldn't dream of it squirt."

"Korina, we're going to be late." Galfore shout his head poking out of the caravan, He's face turned in to a twisted angry shape at the teens position Dick holding her hand, faces close enough to kiss.

Kori gently pushed Dick away and ran off "see ya soon Richie boy." She shouted at him waving.

He chuckled to himself "Alright squirt." Hands back in his pocket, with a smug happy lop-sided grin plastered on his young face-finally he got a date with little red headed hottie. Dick couldn't help it he was such a sucker for a red heads.

It was not even a five minute walk from her caravan to his parents unlike the Ander's small caravan or other stars of this particular circus being the stars here theirs was obviously bigger and better in very way.

Dick fiddled with the precious cargo he was carrying for his Father his footsteps were heard going up the steel steps of his home the door flung open to reveal his father, his face writhed in to an frustrated and worried expression.

"Hey Dad." He said casually stepping in the door frame as his Father stepped aside.

"Dick." He started "you're late, your Mum's been worried sick and on her birthday to where have you been?" He said cocking a brow. "At least tell me you got her present?"

Dick took the small package out of his pocket handing it to his Father "of course, hey Dad can I borrow about thirty bucks tomorrow? I'll be sure to work it off."

His Father took the gift out of the bag, revealing a small bright ruby red box he opened it the order was right, a custom made piece designed by the boys "why Dick?" He asked smiling at the craftsmanship of the beautiful piece.

"You know Galfore's niece Kori?" He asked playfully rubbing the back of his head.

"The over protective body builder and the tightrope acrobat right?" He asked looking at his son.

"Yeah we kinda have a date tomorrow." Dick blushed looking away.

His father cocked a brow "really? The man that never lets her out of his sights for even a millisecond, when you asked her out that one time he looked like he was going to murder you."

"Yeah Kori finally got his permission so she asked me out for coffee. Wouldn't surprise me if he sat with a newspaper across from us watching us." Dick smiled as his Mother made her appearance in her new outfit she created for their family act. He walked over to her rubbing the back of his head, playing with his ebony locks "happy birthday Mum." He smiled.

She cocked a brow at him raising her arms around him "Robin hunnie, are you to cool to give your Mum a birthday hug?" She asked giving a light hearten chuckle, Dick went over to his Mother giving her a light hearten hug, of course she returned it.

"Happy birthday Mum." He whispered to her.

"Thank you my little Robin." She whispered back.

Dick's father cleared his throat ever so loudly interrupting the embrace "Dick your Mother and I decided when we go to Blüdhaven next month we'll start training you to perform with us, without the net." He smiled.

Dick stood there in shock "are you kidding with me?" That small sentence was all he could get out, the day's events just seemed to be getting better.

John proudly made his way over to his wife embracing her shoulder "yes, only if you don't pull anymore stunts like tonight-"

"What did I do?" Dick asked cocking a brow.

"You came home later than expected your grounded from the day after onwards." He smiled.

Dick blew his unruly locks out of his face "at least I've got my date with Kori still."

"You've got a date." Mary's smile brightened, Dick nodded "you haven't had a date since that charming Kitten girl."

"Uck don't remind me. I'm just glad it's all behind me I was so stupid back then to ever wanna date her." Dick scowled.

"It was only a month ago when we were touring Jump City." John proudly reminded his son "remember what Kori was like that night hun?"

"Oh yes the poor girl she was so upset and jealous-" Mary started.

"She was?" Dick cocked a brow.

"Yes didn't you notice she started flirting with you after that date?" Mary asked her son. He nodded "you know what I think John Kori carries a real touch for Dick." She teased.

"Don't start that 1920's slang I can barely understand Kori saying anything to me Mum!" Dick complained.

"Well learn the terms hunnie." She smiled.

"Whenever I do she changes remember when she forced me to learn Klingon?" He said.

"Yes it was really cute the extent you were going to impress her, if I didn't know any better I would say you liked her." Mary smiled.

"I don't like her." Dick whispered annoyed "she's just really hot."

"That is what all males say." Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway getting off of topic-" John started as all attention went his way. He reached for a table counter to get the ruby red box "happy birthday Mary it's from Dick and I."

Mary gave a sceptical look before taking the box opening it ever so slightly to reveal something gold, she opened the box fully to reveal a beautiful gold bangle two Robin's encircling themselves in to a heart shape. Mary smiled hugging her husband with one arm gesturing the other for her son to join in, of course he did "thank you both." She whispered hugging them tighter.

After a minute the festive family broke up as his Mother placed the bangle on, his Father spoke up "get changed Dick you're new costume is just over there."

"But I thought I wasn't preforming to-" Dick started.

"Doesn't mean you can't start learning the new routine for when we go to Blüdhaven." John smiled.

"Are you serious?" Dick chuckled. They both nodded "oh Kori and I have plans can we start tomorrow?" He winced.

"Of course hunnie, but try on the outfit please make sure it fits it it doesn't I'll make the alterations tomorrow." Mary said taking her husband's hand leading him out.

"We'll be practicing Dick feel free to come along." John said opening the door as she stepped out him following her.

After his parents left Dick walked over to a discarded piece of blue fabric, the only thing heard where his lonely footsteps he stripped down and slowly got dressed he looked down to find himself in a dark blue one piece that went down to his ankles a light blue sash across his lower stomach, with symbol the same colour of a birds wings across his chest. He looked across the room to find a pair of light blue ankle high boots and wrist bands he travelled over to them and put them on.

Dick ran over to his Mother's mirror and looked at himself with a smug look plastered across his face-he looked good, his body in a top condition for someone his age. He flinched when he saw something move in the mirrors reflection he saw crimson hair flowing it was only one person crazy enough to try a prank like that.

Dick walked over to the window, opening it he filched as a head appeared through it a smiling Kori an expression she would often get when she just off from preforming, her emerald eyes lit up under her floral face painted glitter Kori pretended to fan herself with her tiny, delicate hands "if my peepers don't deceive me Richie Boy's new costume makes him look like such a sheik call a meat wagon I might just pass out." She giggled.

"Did you watch me get changed again Kori?" Dick asked helping the girl through the window. She never used the door like a regular person her excuse was always 'it's too boring going that way.'

"Only got here to see ya put ya boots on." Kori giggled "just came to tell ya that a bunch of newshawk's are here tonight cause of that big o' fish Bruce Wayne it's a full house out there." She said taking a seat.

"I can't understand you Kori English please." He asked her looking at his reflection checking himself.

"Reporters are out there to see millionaire Bruce Wayne make his first appearance in ages." She said slowly teasing him.

"Ha I got you to speak normal twice in one night." Dick said mentally patting himself on the back.

"Well don't get to used to it cause after this sentence I'll be taking my normal thank you." She smiled "you look very handsome Mr. Grayson." Kori smiled.

"Well Miss Anders you don't look too bad yourself." Dick smiled back, she wore her usual costume of a tight, tiny purple satin leotard with a dark stash tied around her petite stomach frame, light purple tights and ankle high boots, her hair loosely tied in a bun hair sticking out everywhere.

"Well thank you Sir." She smiled.

"Wanna go get that cotton candy after I get chang-"

"Keep it on bird boy I like a man with a keen, spiffy look like that." Kori smiled getting up grabbing his wrist heading for the window.

Kori let him go and started heading out twisting her body "I'll be right now Kori I need to lock up." She nodded sticking her head in, then taking it out of the window.

As Kori waited for Dick she wondered around a bit taking in the sights of this beautiful unique place, oh how she loved it here getting away from boring suburban life being here every day, a new town every month it was like a child's play ground. A small strangled groan was heard it sounded like Haly, Kori followed the noises; Dick came out to see Kori with a caution walking off as he followed her.

She hid, crouching behind a shipping crate. Kori's eyes widened at the sight seen a man in a green hat, and rug-a-muffin cloths pointing his finger rudely at Mr. Haly "What I'm sayin' is if you wanna avoid any accidents Haly you'll take the necessary precautions." The man spat.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Haly asked him wiping the spit and sweat off of his head.

"What's going on?" Dick asked joining her.

"That goon there seems to be ruffin' up Haly we need to get to a blower to buzz the police to put this goon in a caboose." Kori whispered.

"I think I understood we need to call the police for Haly?" He said, as Kori nodded watching him. Dick grabbed Kori's hand she turned to him "Kori I'm more then sure that Haly can take care of himself." Dick said getting up, dragging her with him.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked as he led them away.

"Yes squirt I trust him with my life!" He smiled.

She shook her head smiling "you're such a cat."

"That's a good thing right?" He asked stopping in place.

"Means you a man you're really keen." She smiled.

"And keen?" He asked.

"Google it daisy." She smiled.

"What does daisy mean?" He cocked a brow.

"Let's make a deal cake-eater." Kori flinty smiled.

"What would that be?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Dance with me an acrobatic dance before our dinner of cotton candy and if you aren't a corn-shredder then I'll do whatever you want but if I win you'll have to promise me something." Kori smiled at him.

"How about we get some dinner first before intermission starts and we'll be stuck preforming for the audience out here." Dick cocked a brow at her.

"Um." Kori said tapping her chin "of course take me for a ride tonight Richie. I wanna whoppie"

He chuckled grabbing her right wrist dragging her along "so squirt how are you?"

"You know just happily ganding myself up yourself?" Kori replied slipping her hand to his flustered a little.

"Well I suppose that means you're okay well I'm good it's my Mum's birthday today which is pretty cool." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh tell me what did you get her on this spiffy day? She is such a petter." Kori smiled, Dick cocked a brow at her she rolled her eyes "your Mum's a loveable person."

"A bracelet." He smiled.

"I noticed you Mum calls you Robin why is that?" Kori asked letting down her guard as she started talking without her usual confusing words.

"Every few years we change our uniforms, one year we had a bit of a traffic light look and I reminded my Mum of a Robin one of her favorite animals." Dick said heading for the cotton candy stand.

"Aww that's so nifty." Kori smiled "do you wanna neck after dinner?" Picking up the pace.

"What does 'neck' mean?" Dick asked behind her.

"It's a simple question don't be such a kitten." She giggled.

"Um..." Dick started if he said yes what the hell would he be getting himself in to? "Um..." Was all he could repeat.

Kori turned around cocking a brow "Yes or No?"

"Can I get a hint?" Dick asked.

Kori nodded giggling, she looked around gesturing her finger for him to come closer he leaned down as she grew a little embarrassed she placed a few small butterfly kisses around his jaw, caressing his neck "I'm a real Necker Dick." She said between her flirty little kisses she slowly worked her way up to around his lips, he could feel her purring, her giggles around his lips as she pressed her warm rosy to chilled skin "neck means make out." She became flustered as she continued her assault "French kiss, tongues." She giggle never going to his lips.

Dick was getting a little frustrated we was about to kiss her when he heard her stomach growl loudly she pulled away blushing "excuse me."

"C'mere." He said putting his arm around her "let's get filled up on sugar."

"Sounds tight." Kori smiled bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together.

"I'm going to have to learn what you say don't I?" Dick said as they paced to the stand.

"You know my way as soon as you know what I mean I change." Kori smiled to him.

"It gets confusing." Dick said a little annoyed.

"Not my fault I have a rep to maintain daisy." She teased. There was no reply from Dick, she said his name once, twice, thrice no answer she poked him he just flinched. "I'll talk more normal around you, just a little more."

Dick chuckled "just teach me a little like you did with your damn Klingon stage."

Kori blushed "you got it Richie boy."

Finally after what seemed like a life time for Kori's stomach they finally got to the stand he ordered them-being a circus child you had the pleasing times of getting free candy, Kori would often go on a sugar high when Galfore wasn't looking. Dick handed her cotton candy as she started happily eating it mumbling it was 'nifty' under her breath.

They took a seat on the grass, it was cold, wet small droplets of water covered them from the light fog cover Kori leaned in on his shoulder, as he slipped a hand around her back, placing himself just above her stomach the velvet, darkness of the clear night sky contrasting from the light from the tent making it look as if the stars put on a show just for the two teenagers. Dick was lost in thought when he saw Kori mouth some sweet nothings-full of cotton candy "uh?" He said snapping out of it.

"One day when I'm old enough and able to do an act for myself I wish to be called Starfire." Kori smiled, cheerful. "What about you daisy?"

"Well squirt, maybe Robin?" He shrugged "I haven't given it much thought actually."

"Robin is an ankle-biter of a name perhaps something more applesauce?" Kori said tapping her chin deep in thought.

"Well what would you call me?" He asked taking another bite of the sugary goodness.

"Umm. It would need to be nifty and keen." Kori said to herself, she looked at Dick then it clicked "Nightwing!" She squealed happily.

"That sounds more corny then Robin." Dick said.

Kori shrugged "it doesn't bother me what you call your 'self doll. Do you have any plans after the circus?"

He shrugged "haven't thought that such in to the future you?"

"There are two things on my mind when the future is mentioned it seems pretty keen." Kori smiled looking dreamily up at the sky, finishing off of her cotton candy.

"What are those?" Dick asked pulling her closer; Kori stole a bit of Dick's sugary treat.

"I want to go to college and study." Kori nuzzled herself in to his neck.

"And the other?" He asked flustered.

"To perform a great performance with my chosen partner." She blushed.

"And who's your chosen partner squirt?" Dick asked her.

"Nightwing." She whispered.

He cocked a brow "how would we do that I'm a trapeze artist and you work on a tightrope?" He asked curious.

Kori quickly got up, "come daisy, I'll show you how keen this act could be!" She said.

Running toward the tent. The audience were making their way out for the ten minute intermission as they set up for the Flying Grayson's performance, children were screaming happily, parents grumbling, stretching cameras were heard as the famous Bruce Wayne came out with his date, Selina Kyle an up and coming jewellery designer. Dick followed Kori through the crowd of people, children were pointing at them demanding they preform something for them but either teen listened.

Kori stopped at one of the oversize ropes holding up the tent, she lifted her arms to balance herself out before taking the first step, it was natural for her leaning forward making her feet pattering on the rope, with her back facing him she started leaning back natural twisting her body her hands connected with the rope as one foot found its way to the air.

Unknown to Kori she was getting the attention of none other than Gotham's own Bruce Wayne he took a few steps towards her "you see Dick I would perform on the rope like so." She said twisting again her feet went over her head as she regained her balance on her arms "you in the air working your magic like you parents."

"So what is so special about that?" He said shrugging.

Her feet found their way to the rope once again she bounced a little "well we would have no net like your parents." She then looked over to him calculating her landing. She started to bounce happily like a little kid "but then I would jump off the rope." She said jumping preforming a perfectly excited somersault.

Kori landed in front of Dick "and you would catch me while you are flying in the air, and throw me back on." She smiled.

Dick was about to comment when they heard a dark, varied tone voice "your quite the visionary aren't you?"

They both looked they both watched in complete 'aw'. There stood Bruce and Selina, Selina smiled "who are you two, you're both simply adorable."

"Dick Grayson and this is my friend Kori Anders." Dick muttered in an above average tone, poor Kori went a little star stuck with the giant in front of them both.

"Kori we saw you earlier such a raw talent the things I could do with you and Dick by the way your dressed you'll be preforming as well?" Selina asked purring.

"Um no, tomorrow actually." Dick said.

"Bruce hunnie can we come back tomorrow I want to see him work his magic, he gets such positive reviews." Selina complained to her date.

"Alight Selina." Bruce said as Selina purred.

Kori leaned in to Dick and whispered "who knew such a big cheese would be such a pushover." Dick just nodded.

"Will you two be preforming together?" Selina asked.

"Um no, we are not old enough." Kori said politely.

"To bad I would of loved to see you two flying together." Selina said disappointed.

"I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow night." Bruce said taking Selina back inside as the ten minute mark was up.

"You make a mean proposal squirt." Dick smiled at her.

"Promise me please one day, we will perform together as Nightwing and Starfire?" Kori blushed.

"Promise. Now let's get inside, wanna watch my parents from the best spot in the tent?" Dick asked.

Kori bounced "yes please."

Dick grabbed her hand taking her inside, she happily followed people were making their way to their seats, babies crying, parents shushing their children as the last performance started. The teenager shuck across the back walls of the seats, going down a hallway making their way to a rope ladder. Dick's head gestured for her to go up she nodded.

Kori made her way up not looking down, Dick not long after Kori getting a nice view of her ass, he knew he shouldn't but his hormones were telling him otherwise. Kori couldn't get over how pleasant this felt, Galfore would be so angry if he saw her up here.

She finally reached for the podium where the stars of the show waited for their son, Mary stood there looking at Kori confused "Kori what are you doing up here?"

Kori lifted herself out the way of Mary "Dick invited me" She blushed as Dick got up as well waving a 'hi' to his Mother.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS MY PLEASURE TO PRESENT THE ACT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" It was heard Haly was making the introduction.

"Dick next time ask." Mary scowled at him.

"If it too much of a hustle I will go." Kori said panicking.

"Kori its okay stay enjoy the show." Mary smiled, Kori gleamed back.

"THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" It was heard.

Dick's parents were off.

Kori looked on in amazement, gravity was gone they were actually flying, it was like the just grew wings both bodies writhing in sync with each other's. Mary changed positions flying from her bar Kori's hand found Dick's she squeezed it no matter how many time she saw this show it gripped her every time.

Mary gleefully found herself mid-air, taking in an elegant pose everyone cheered, as she found her husband's hand he caught her with one hand giving her room to spin once again another cheer was heard.

He threw her back to her trapeze as she flipped towards the small pole, grabbing it quickly propping herself up so nothing but her stomach legs and arms spread out, happily.

Kori watched Dick as he seemed to mouthing numbers in time with his parent's flips and turns "do you wish to do this someone like that?" She asked him.

"I do that, with them every second day or so." Dick chuckled as his eyes ever leaving his parents. "But one day I want to do that with my special someone teach my daughter or son the same."

Kori smiled at him as she turned her head watching his parents again John's swung his trapeze higher than the platform lifting himself up, Mary did the say they went back down just as quick they did a flip Kori sat there looking on.

Something or more so someone caught her eye, it was her uncle Galfore she smiled their show from tonight was their best ever, the applause was loud for them but in the middle of the routine for the Grayson's theirs was always louder than anything.

Kori's heart stopped as her beloved uncle hit the ground, holding his chest no one seemed to notice still in their bliss of the amazing Flying Grayson's. Kori quickly let go of Dick's hand and ran to the ladder "Kori what's wrong?" Dick asked shocked at her sudden movements. Kori didn't say anything she just climbed down, her quiet sobs heard, Dick just watched her panic within seconds she was at the bottom few she jumped down but she fell unable to think straight she ran towards her Uncle's body. Dick's eyes widened when he realized what was going on he soon followed his crimson haired friend.

Kori finally got to her uncle sliding on the grassy ground she turned him over "Uncle Galfore!" She cried as her vision blurred.

They were coming, tears the last thing she needed.

"Kori." He panted holding his chest, gasping "listen child." He said sternly she nodded she was attempting to keep calm, Dick ran toward them "the ropes have been tampered with get them off now."

"Oh no" Kori whispered "Dick you're parents they're in danger they have to get down now!" Kori screamed at him.

Dick turned around but already it was too late.

Gasps, screams, cries, eyes gone wide a dreadful thump was heard. Everything went silent as people ran out, others looking at the mangled, bloody mess that they were faced with. Dick just stood there; people ran smacking in to his shoulder as he registered the moment he ran to them screaming out for them no response.

"Please help." Kori shouted crying as her Uncle's breathing slowed "Galfore you cannot leave me please I have no one left!" Kori cried to him begging, pleading for him to say something his pants became gasps, he chocked for a moment before coughing up his blood, painting Kori's face red.

"Mum!" Dick shook her, no response "Dad!" He switched back and forth no response from any of them.

Galfore took his last breath as Kori screamed "NO! NO! GALFORE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" She pleaded but it was no use he was lifeless. Kori sat beside her lost loved one whispering in the words of X'hal prayer in Tamaran rocking his lifeless body back and forth.

They were all gone.

Both teenagers panicked.

Within seconds the tent was empty the only performers left, the bodies, Bruce Wayne and his date and the heart broken teenagers.

What would happen now?

They were gone, lifeless, taken far too early so much to live for now taken, murdered. 911 were called, police were straight to the scene, and they sped through Gotham from the call of Bruce Wayne. Red and blue flashes were reflecting from Gotham saying a dark day had befallen them. Outside the yellow big top screams, cries, panting, police surrounded the tent with in minutes with this horrible crime.

Inside was another story only the sobs and weeps of a young teenaged girl were heard; another teenager just sat their silent ignoring the world. Both of their worlds came crashing down in a matter of moments. Her Uncle gunned down over hearing plans, his parents murdered at the snap of the rope because of protection money.

Sirens were heard, seen on the inside of the tent the shadows getting bigger as they got closer, the police made their way in with caution bullet proof vests on, torches in one hand and guns ready in the other, one commanded a group left the other right.

They looked and waited.

No response, no danger all was well.

One spoke up "set up the perimeter; call in the specialists, search every corner of this ground anybody suspicious bring them straight to me."

"Gordon?" Another spoke.

"What?" The chef commissioner replied his face was hardened, at the bloody, mangled bodies seen and the teens hanging over them.

"What about the kids?" He asked.

"Get them out of here." Gordon's face lightened a bit at the sight of the young red headed girl crying her eyes out over the top of her guardian; reminding him of the girl he had waiting for him back at home, looking over at the boy so emotionless, so broken, so dead to the world just like his son after his accident.

A beautiful petite figure made her way over to the officer just as he gave his orders "Gordon." She said.

"Miss Kyle, good to see you again." Gordon replied.

"It is, too bad about the situation though." She said trailing off "perhaps you could let me handle the girl and Bruce the boy we might be able to provide some support considering our pasts."

Gordon just nodded as Selina made her way over to the girl, gesturing Bruce to the boy they needed help.

Hearts broke, feeling the emptiness, faith gone.

"Galfore." Kori whimpered over and over in between sobs, hiccups, attempting to get some response out of him she knew he was gone but she only held on to some sort of hope that he would be okay. "Please stop this game you blue-nose and just get up."

Selina looked upon the girl a far too familiar sight for her liking she tapped Kori's shoulder her skin was soft, tan, her once beautiful welcoming glow became a distressed, cold, frozen. "Kori Sweetie." She started as she turned around Kori's eyes were puffy, her whimpers heard, chest heaving, panting from the lack of air in her lungs.

"Y-ye-yes Miss Kyle?" Kori replied in a shushed tone.

"We're going to have to move so the police can set up a crime scene okay?" Selina said offering her hand trying to be as soft as she could be.

Kori shook her head "I can't I must be here when he wakes up." Kori said holding him tighter; she was divinity in denial poor child. She broke down again this time crying louder, her heart breaking cries were heard throughout the tent.

Selina sliding her hands behind her dress, avoiding wrinkles as she bent down putting her hand on her back, petting it "Kori he isn't coming back come with me we'll get some tea or something, if you don't change you'll get sick."

Kori shook her head, only nuzzling her Uncle taking him with her, unable to accept what fate had befallen her "p-p-please Galfore c-come back." She muttered between sobs. Selina shook her head Kori was in a state of shock, she did the only thing she could think of getting herself up Selina leaning down she wrapped her arms around Kori's frame she forcibly picked her up. Kori's eyes widened in shock screaming to Selina to let her go and leave her alone, Kori struggled against her grip as she pulled her away.

Her body language was frantic, her screams ear-piecing, her cries tragic.

Dick just looked on at Kori as she fought and screamed for her right to grieve.

Dick looked around at the misshapen mess their parent's bodies broken, bruised, and bloody he got up on his feet he felt numb, detached, misplaced, annoyed his knees were going to buckle under the pressure of the stress and anger he was feeling . A small flash caught Dick's eye, it was gold he walked towards it like a human with no purpose left in this world.

Bruce walking slowly over to him monitoring the boy's body language he knew what he was going through watching your parent's die in front of you nothing should be something no child should live with. Dick bent down picking up the object that caught his attention just seconds ago he looked at it the once beautiful symbol that promised so much the robins encircling each other now broken, covered in blood. Her blood.

"That was her's wasn't it?" Bruce said finally making his way to Dick.

"It was her birthday, her gift." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry Dick for you're lost." Bruce said rubbing his temples.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault their dead." Dick said slowly wiping the blood from the golden bracelet.

"No Dick you can't blame your-"Bruce started.

"Yes, yes it is! I saw Haly in trouble and didn't tell anyone!" Dick snapped. "Kori warned me but I didn't listen." He said softer.

"Dick how about we go and talk about this somewhere else?" Bruce said offering him a temporary way out.

"How could I be so damn stupid?" Dick said collapsing to his hands and knees, punching the ground with his left hand one, twice he recoiled from the aftermath it stung "I saw him trying to get money from us, but I didn't say anything!" After an hour he finally felt them, tears he started crying, his parents were gone and it was his fault he felt so guilty how could he live with the known fact he killed his parents by not speaking up. He would be in a blissful state if Kori hadn't agreed to this date was it her fault? Or his for asking her? Dick was torn from the facts if he had practiced with his parents would they of let him perform to tonight, or should he be thankful he was still alive to live out his dreams?

"Can someone get this girl a jacket?" Gordon yelled as Selina held her in her arms Kori was crying, weeping in times like this was else was she meant to do? An officer fetched a spare jacket and cap from a car giving it to the Commissioner "thank you." He said, the officer nodded walking off.

"Kori sweetie it's okay calm down." Selina said patting the girls hair, as Gordon walked over handing her the items of clothing "thanks Gordon." Selina smiled "Kori I want you to put these on can you do that for me?" Selina asked.

Kori nodded taking the oversized items placing the cap in her mouth for a moment before putting the jacket on and taking out her loose hair bun letting her hair fall like a beautiful red blooded waterfall. They both watched on at her in confusion, Kori took the hat putting it on "Uncle Galfore liked my hair out." She sniffled.

Kori's locks fell down her face covering her puffy eyes, it wasn't true she came from a warrior culture you were considering rutha, weak if you were seen crying, she didn't want to disgrace her culture. Through her Cherry red locks she saw Dick with his head buried in one hand the other hitting the ground making noises of sadness and frustration. Kori found her feet controlling themselves as she started warily walking over to him it hurt to walk her feet were numb and in pain from sitting on them for so long crying for Galfore.

"Dick stop it, you can't blame yourself." Bruce said sternly, clutching his teeth "you didn't know this would happen."

"Yes, yes I did!" He snapped back annoyed.

Dick hand was about to find the ground again when something stopped him, silky, soft, small hands he looked at them they were tan that would only be one person He looked up to see her usual happy, cheerful emerald eyes bloodshot, around them puffy, wet "please stop hurting yourself Dick." Kori pleaded, taking his hand kissing it softly.

He nodded by his surprise she launched herself in to him and started weeping, hugging him scared if she were to let go he would disappear to. Dick just supported himself on one arm and held Kori with the other as she spoke sweet nothings to him. "I'm sorry Dick, I'm so sorry we couldn't save them in time." She whimpered holding him tighter. Dick refused to talk scared of what he might say so he just nodded.

"We have to talk to them separately." Gordon said to Selina and Bruce across the tent looking at the two friends her long red hair covering them both.

"Dick it's okay to cry." Kori whispered to him.

"Is that why your hiding you tears?" He replied back sharply, trying to get her to recoil she didn't.

"I won't leave you Richie." She said moving closer.

"Gordon can't this wait until tomorrow their still in shock." Selina said with a small hiss to her voice.

"The sooner they talk, the sooner we can take them in to protective custody."Gordon said rubbing his temples.

Selina nodded in understanding before making her way over to the teens.

"Gordon where will they be staying?" Bruce asked, watching Selina's dress shake back and forth with her hips.

"There's a site where I think that could be safe-"He started.

"Think?" Bruce recoiled quickly.

"This town is unpredictable Bruce it would take a miracle if they lasted the night with people like this on the lose." Gordon sighed.

"I think I might be able to keep them safe, let me take them back to the manor it's the safest place in Gotham." Bruce said watching as Selina talked with the children.

They both sat like that for a while before Selina made her way over "Kori sweetie Mr Gordon would like to speak to you." She said tapping on her shoulder.

"I c-c-can't." Kori shuddered hiding behind her locks.

"The sooner you talk, the sooner you can leave." Selina said rubbing her back.

Dick pulled her closer "where would we go, if you haven't noticed her Uncle's and my parents are dead this is where we live and like hell were going to stay here tonight after what happened!" He snapped as Kori clutched on to his costume nuzzling his neck, Dick felt the wetness.

"You'll both be coming home with me." Bruce said as Dick glared at him, Kori looking through her locks "Kori go and talk to Gordon."

"Let me go Dick please I want to get out of here." Kori whispered to him he let go "promise you'll be here when I get back?" She asked before leaving.

He nodded sadly.

Kori got up, her knees buckling under the pressure Selina leaned down beside her "it's okay just let me do all of the heavy lifting." She said, Kori nodded following Selina to Gordon.

"Hello Kori, I'm so sorry about your lost." Gordon said offering her a seat normally where the cheerful audience would sit cheering for the talent here clapping, cheering, and whistling for her and her Uncle. Kori just nodded pulling the jacket over her petite frame. "This will be an official interview okay, so I'll be recording this is that okay?" Gordon asked getting a tape recorder from his pocket, she nodded again. "State your name please?" He said.

"K-Korina Anders do you need my middle name?" Kori croaked out whimpering ever so slightly.

"No its okay, now can you tell me what happened?" Gordon asked her.

"Dick and I were going on a date when we saw a man ruffin' up Mr Haly he said "pay up if you don't any accidents but we didn't think much of it so we moved on." Kori sniffled.

"What made you think it wasn't serious?" Gordon asked her.

She looked away and shrugged. "I guess we were just excited about the date so we did not think much of it." She lied.

"When Galfore came in what was happening?" Gordon asked her again.

"We were watching Dick's parents and he came in bloody and hurt so I rushed down to him he warned us about Dick's parents and by that time it was too late Mr Gordon." She whimpered.

"Kori it's okay." He said patting her shoulder as she cried.

"Do you know what happened to my Uncle?" She asked looking away for a moment as the bodies were being photographed, it scared her.

"Well as far we know he was out looking for you after you disappeared after your performance he overheard people talking and he went to defend them and was shot twice once in the chest the other in the shoulder just above his heart." Gordon said taking off of his glasses wiping them with his jacket.

Kori gasped and broke down unable to hold it in anymore her cries was heard throughout the tent, Dick got up to go and help but Bruce stopped him "stay here." He said blocking him. Dick clutched his hands tightly they turned white from the lack of blood.

"Kori I need you to think what did this man look like?" Gordon asked her.

"H-he had a green hat, looked real ragamuffin, mid-forties or so I don't know his hair colour sorry." Kori said looking down in disappointment and shame.

"It's okay, were done here Selina take her away while I interview the boy." Gordon said.

Selina nodded taking her away "Mr Gordon?" Kori spoke quickly.

"Yes Miss Anders?" He replied.

"It wasn't Dick fault no matter how much he blames himself." She pleaded. "I understand." Gordon reassured the girl she smiled slightly before walking away.

Kori ran over to Dick, hugging him tight, close "Dick." She whispered.

"Kori let go sweetie, Gordon needs to talk to him." Selina said taking her hand, Kori looked down nodding "do you like tea, coffee or hot chocolates?"

Kori sniffled wiping her nose on the oversized jacket "I like green tea and mustard." She said.

"Alright let's go see what we can get anything for you Dick? Bruce?" Selina asked looking at them both.

"Black coffee." Bruce said bluntly, Selina nodded.

"Nothing for me." Dick said.

Kori took a step over to him "it's okay we can share mine." She whispered. He nodded.

"Come on Kori." Selina said taking Kori by the back and looked back at Dick and mouthed 'I'll be back I promise.' He nodded in understanding.

Bruce took Dick by the back and started to lead him to Gordon, he just shrugged him moving faster to avoid the millionaire, Dick took a seat and just store at Kori her face still painted with her dear Uncle's blood mixed in with her facial glitter paint.

"This is an official interview and will be recorded for future reference is that okay?" Gordon asked him.

"Yeah." Dick snickered.

"State your name please." Gordon started.

"Dic-Richard Grayson." Dick said.

"Can you tell me your version of events?" Gordon asked him

"Well Kori and I were going out for dinner I was locking up the caravan and I saw Kori running so I followed her and we found this guy pushing Haly around. She said we should call the police but I told her it would be okay it's my fault for not speaking up." Dick said bitterly.

"Dick you're only fifteen you didn't know any better-"Gordon started.

"But I should off." Dick said burring his head in his hands.

"Dick what happened when Galfore came in?" Gordon asked.

"We were watching my Mum and Dad when she let go of my hand watched her run to Galfore followed her when I heard her warning about the ropes I went to warn them but it was too late." Dick said looking back over at Kori watching her sniffle, as body bags went past her it was his parents.

"What did the man harassing Haly look like Dick? " Gordon asked.

"Mid-forties, green hat, ragged jeans, light brown jacket, black hair." Dick said looking at them seriously.

"Thank you Dick that's all for now I need to interview Haly maybe he knows." Gordon said "Mr Wayne you can take them home if you want too."

Bruce nodded, taking Dick by the back leading him to Kori. Kori was drinking her tea slowly while whimpering her eyes tearing up from the stinging from the heat of her drink. "Go and get changed, you two pack an overnight back a change of clothes, toiletries Selina go with Kori. I'll go with Dick." Bruce said.

Selina nodded "come on sweets." Kori nodded taking Selina's hand "lead the way." Kori started walking slowly thinking how unlucky she was to be here. "Dick let's go." Bruce said, Dick nodded walking after the two females out of the tent. As soon as they went out they were greeted by the last people they wanted to see.

Flashing cameras, microphones, news reporters, the paparazzi, vans labelled with Fox new, CNN and others. Each telling a story they knew over hearing them saying about the tragedy of the famous act The Flying Grayson's how they were murdered no second thoughts on Galfore.

"Now to you Emily she is at the sight of this tragedy."

"Thanks Jim we're here life at Haly's Circus where just hours ago The family act 'The Flying Grayson's' fell to their deaths rumours say it was an extortion attempt others just an accident. Richard Grayson was the only member left alive seen in this photo with a young red headed girl her identity remains unknown at this time as this story develops."

"Must we go out there?" Kori asked them looking horrified peeking out of the tent.

"Yes Kori we must their everywhere, they've surrounded the tent." Selina said "stay by me I'll keep you safe okay?" Kori nodded.

"Keep your heads down, no talking leave that to Selina and I." Bruce said sternly. Both teens nodded exhausted and tired they both just wanted to sleep as soon as possible "let's go." He said opening the tent and heading out.

The flashes quickened, Kori cowered behind Dick taking his hand he just looked down and moved on both teens behind their current carers.

"Jim, we just got word that Richard Grayson has been seen with the unknown girl, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle."

"Dick I'm scared what if they-"Kori said getting closer attempting to cover her face. "Hey it's okay they'll be gone soon." He said pacing quicker in to the set path inside the crowd of blubbering, repeating idiots.

"Richard, Richard what are your thoughts on your parent's recent death? Do you think it was murder?"

"Do you think it was an accident?"

"Mr Wayne what have you got to do with this?"

"Who are you?"

People getting closer, camera shoved in their faces as they attempting to get free, questions that hurt, broke them; they were pushing them to their limits.

"D-Dick I can't take it." Kori whispered clutching on to him.

"It's okay their just an audience it's just another night of performing." He whispered back. Kori gulped nodding nervously. After what seemed like an eternity Bruce spoke up half way through the crowd "there is no comment at this present time we suggest that you consult the police." He said taking the teens and walking off.

Dick let go of Kori pushing her behind him, trying to keep her away from the spotlight.

"Who's the redhead girl?"

The press didn't stop they only got closer, yelling their questions, poking the teens, harassing them one took it too far when pulling off Kori's hat attempting to get a better view of the mystery girl they were relentless Kori screamed as she felt her hair being ripped from the skin of her scalp. Tears fell as she was dragged from the police tape in to the crowd. She was flat on her back head bleeding, panicking as they questioned her, hit her, and stepped on her she bucked her head in to her knees she was screaming the names of her friend and carers for help no one answered.

They walked through the crowd finally out Dick breathed out a sigh of relief but soon was stopped "Bruce where's Kori?" Selina said panicking a little looking frantically for the young girl.

"Kori?!" Dick yelled. "We have to go back for her!"

"Selina take Dick, I'll go after her. Go straight to the car, forget the clothes we can buy some Selina." Bruce said as Selina took Dick kicking and screaming, claiming he could help. Bruce started looking inside the sea of media something he knew all too well.

He got out his cell phone, dialing a number after three rings a voice came over "Bruce what's wrong?"

"It's Kori we've lost her in the press we need your help." He said in his monotone.

"We'll be right out." Gordon said hanging up.

Flashes, questions from strange voices, Kori broke down closing, squeezing her emerald eyes shut, hands shaking, lips trembling, her forehead was damp. There was too much stress her weeps, bobs and sniffles went unheard over the voice of these animals. "Get away from her!" Someone yelled pushing them away "leave her alone!" She heard again Kori she opened them up to see the Commissioner and a few officers coming to her defense. He offered her a hand she took it. Kori was being dragged her small boots now being ruined on the rough terrain she couldn't get her balance they were practically running out with her.

Dick was taken in to a beautiful black Maserati. He grumbled at Selina telling him to stay as she went back in to the crowd. Within minutes Kori saw Bruce gesturing his hand for them to come, Kori breathed a small pants as she finally reached Bruce "take her to the car Selina and I will deal with them." She watched as Gordon nodded running her towards Dick, she smiled ever so slightly as she saw him pressed up against the glass.

Dick opened the door to let her in, "Kori what did they do to you?" Dick said looking at her shaken appearance.

Gordon looked on his hand to find a wet, sticky substance it was blood he looked on to Kori the back of her head revealed a small bold spot covered in blood he opened his mouth "Kori listen." He said going down to her level.

"Yes?" She gulped.

"Your bleeding." He said taking off his jacket and pressing it to the back of her head she winced at the pain "hold it there while I get someone to get a first aid kit okay?" Gordon said letting go of the jacket as Dick placed his hands upon on her head firmly.

"Yes Sir." She said in shaky pants.

"Mr Wayne, Mr Wayne where are you taking the kids?"

"No comment."

"Mr Wayne what happened in there?"

"No comment."

Selina had a hard time keeping her cool with these people and their relentless pursuit of fake not caring about who they hurt in the process.

"Miss Kyle are you related to that girl?"

"No comment."

"Bruce I can't take much more of this!" She hissed.

"We're almost there." He replied.

"Can't we just sue these idiots?" She hissed, finally reaching the car, her eyes widened with the sight she saw as she found Kori weeping, a dark, blood red jacket pressed to Kori's head by Dick. "What happened here?" Selina demeaned.

"They got to Kori pushed off the hat trying to see who she really was, pulled out her hair a lot of it." Dick mumbled as Kori held him. "Gordon went to get a first aid kit."

"Bruce call Gordon tell him where leaving now!" Selina hissed getting in to the car. "Dick we've got a kit under the driver's seat."

Dick nodded getting out the kit "what do I do?"

"Some cloths press it against her head, pain killers, don't let her sleep." Selina said grumpy. Bruce got in a few minutes later putting the key in and driving off slowly through the sea of press.

About two hours later Kori was treated a minor concussion nothing serious, she was then taken to Selina's guestroom in the manor for a while picking out some clothes to wear out of her suitcase until the heat dies down borrowing an oversized, pink polyester shirt that went down to her thighs she felt so uncomfortable in it was a lot shorter then she was used to even her leotards were never this shirt. On the other hand Dick was given some of Bruce old clothes from when he was young a pair of track pants and a white shirt lucky for him they were only a size to big.

They were both given rooms, Kori couldn't sleep much she spent an hour twist and turning very noise like a scream in her ears piecing, penetrating, her lips numb, she was cold, alone this would be the time when Galfore would pick her up and take care of his little Bumgorf. Kori slowly got up her feet bruised from the crowd of people she winced getting up the cold titled floor felt like knifes sticking in to her so she ran out of the door. Little choppy pants were heard from the young girl, as she had caution running through the manor hoping not to wake anyone, hoping one person would be awake as she headed for his room.

She knocked on his door, ever so quietly. She heard footsteps bracing herself for the worst.

Dick sat on the side of his bed, annoyed angry holding that gold bracelet in his hands feeling the piercing cold from it. He ran his hand through his ebony locks frustrated at the fact he knew, he could change things if he had only spoken up. The guilt was unbearable; it was eating away at the corners, tearing pieces of his heart and soul what would happen now?

His thoughts were interrupted by a silent small knock at his door.

He got up to open it to see Kory, her eyes red and puffy her hands attempting to hold down her shirt at the front, her hair tied in to a ponytail she launched at him "I am sorry for waking you Dick." She cried.

Dick gave her a small, protective hug back "it's okay I wasn't sleeping either." He replied.

"You were having nightmares as well?" She asked looking up at him.

"Just couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kori shivered "when I get scared Uncle Galfore would hold me and make the bad things go away. I am sorry I needed to hold someone." She said ashamed of herself feeling pathetic.

"You cold?" He asked, she nodded. He grabbed her hand taking her to bed "c'mere." He said pulling back the covers "get in you need to keep warm."

Kori blushed "is it okay?" growing smaller.

"Yes we're friends get in." He said pointing to the covers. She nodded blushing getting in to the bed he got in tucking them both in "see its okay."

She smiled "Dick?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed a little.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being so rutha, so weak." She said "for coming in here, disturbing you and thank you for letting me sleep here with you." She said getting a little closer wanting a little more warmth.

"Hey it's okay." He offered an arm out to her, she accepted it leaning on it "you're not weak for asking for help everyone needs to." Kori smiled a little, even in the darkness he could tell she was. "Hey Kori?"

"Yes Dick?" She answered nuzzling a pillow.

"When I was dating Kitten last month were you jealous?" He asked.

"Well." Kori started getting flustered.

"Well?" He repeated her.

"Yes." She said covering herself with his sheets.

"Why were you?" He asked, he heard muffled words coming from Kori, he picked her up by chin "now what did you say?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Yes, I liked you a lot I felt jealous that she was allowed to date and I wasn't" She blushed. "And it didn't help when she came back bragging to me how much of an awesome kisser you are."

"For one she was awful all she wanted to talk about was shoes, pink and dying my hair blonde to match hers." He said in horror.

"Not my fault you found her hot." Kori snubbed.

"Two we never kissed." He deadpanned.

"Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, you were my first tonight when you gave me those damn pecks you tease." Dick said trying to lighten up the mood. "Why aren't you talking in your slang Kori?"

"Galfore loved, adored it. It seems wrong to continue it." Kori sighed.

"Oh." He was all he could say.

"Was I really your first? You would tell me about past dates you had-"Kori started.

"Yeah but I didn't kiss them." He replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

That was an excellent question why didn't he? Then it came to him "kissing is a serious business you only do it with a girl you like." He said teasing.

Kori's cheeks felt red, they were burning she had to ask "do you like me?"

He just replied "yeah of course you are like my best friend we were the only kids from the circus."

"Best friends?" Kori asked. He nodded.

"Richie boy I want you to make me a promise." She said taking out her hand, pulling out her pinkie finger.

"Yeah?" He asked doing the same.

"We'll always be best friends for life?" Kori asked offering her finger "promise?"

Taking her up on her offer "promise. One more thing." Dick said yawning.

Kori yawned as well "yeah daisy?" waiting for the moment, he pulled on her pinkie pulling her closer.

He kissed her softly, Kori blushed her eyes widening, and then closing them. Letting him linger for a minute then he backed away "that's payback for all of those kisses you gave me earlier."

"You sneak." Kori said letting a smile out.

"That's why you like me. Bestie" He teased. "Damn I feel like a girl now."

The two teen's sat in a conversation for a while before Dick fell asleep, he was calm Kori looked on watching him before sitting up "Dick?" She whispered. No response she leaned down giving him a kiss on the lips "I don't like you, I love you, I'll promise I will tell you when the time is right." She murmured on his lips before kissing them again.

She went back down nuzzling in to a pillow, unaware to her he had a small smug smile, no matter how much it hurt losing them he still had her.

**Authors comments: I wanted to put my own twist on Robin's past an idea occurred to me what if Starfire was a part of Haly's circus and suffered from that Robin did? So here we have a new story! Before anyone asks I will point out a few things okay?**

**This was inspired by the Taylor Swift song 'Never Grow Up." Hence the name.**

**Kori's weird speech pattern, she was giving that because of how she talks on the show plus I thought it would be cute; a tightrope art was chosen because she flies. it would give her a feeling of weightlessness. Galfore was made a body builder so he could throw her around once again back to the flying and weightlessness.**

**This is now a one-shot I'll be doing a few one shots to go with story please enjoy!  
**

**So please review, review, review!**


End file.
